


11 & 6.

by SoBeWithMeSoHappily



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anne - Freeform, Fluff, Innocent Harry, Innocent Louis, Kids, M/M, One Shot, harry is 6, homeless!louis, lots of fluff, louis is 11, pero no mucho, primer parte, y eso supongo¿?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoBeWithMeSoHappily/pseuds/SoBeWithMeSoHappily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot y título del mismo basado en la canción "11 & 6" de Fito Paez (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	11 & 6.

Harry movía sus pequeñas piernas incesantemente por debajo de la mesa mientras observaba a su madre en la fila de la cafetería; esperando ser atendida.

La mujer estaba esperando desde hace quince minutos, pero para nuestro pequeño protagonista había sido más de tres horas. Bufaba molesto, aburrido y hambriento.

Era un viernes por la mañana, y a esas horas la pequeña tienda estaba repleta. Era una de las pocas cafeterías de Holmes Chapel, y tenía reputación de hacer el mejor café de toda la ciudad. Debido a esa razón, siempre era visitada por múltiples personas, todos los días y a cualquier hora del día.

El pequeño Harry pasaba sus grandes ojos verdes por todo a su alrededor, a sus cortos seis años, estaba en la etapa de la curiosidad. Sus padres renegaban mucho con él, era en ocasiones, demasiado travieso. Al pequeño ojiverde, no le bastaba con observar las cosas desde lejos, necesitaba tocar para poder apreciar. El delicado florero de cristal con múltiples rosas que reposaba en el centro de la pequeña mesa fue su atención. Tomó las rosas rojas y comenzó a juguetear con ellas, hizo una pequeña corona y sonrió satisfecho de su creación; se la colocó con entusiasmo en sus rizos chocolate.

A lo lejos observó a su mamá quién lo miraba con ojos de advertencia. La pelinegra le hizo un gesto, que él interpretó cómo "Quédate quieto" y él solo sonrió infantilmente, dejando observar sus simpáticos hoyuelos. Le agradaba hacer enojar de vez en cuando a su madre con sus múltiples travesuras, le gustaba complicar aún más el difícil trabajo de la crianza; y aunque su madre lo regañaba incontables veces él sólo sonreía pícaramente haciendo desvanecer el enojo de su madre quién finalmente terminaba abrazándolo y llenándolo de pequeños y tiernos besos.

Observó a la fila nuevamente; ya sólo faltaban unas seis personas, pronto tendría las sabrosas medialunas en sus manos, sonrió anchamente. Su brillante e inocente mirada observó por la ventana; afuera los autos elegantes y lustrosos iban y venían por la gran avenida, el sol por fin estaba asomando por entre los elevados edificios. Algo captó su atención; en la esquina de la vereda del frente había un pequeño cajón de manzanas repleto de rosas rojas, al instante un pequeño muchachito de alrededor once años se acercó y tomó un par de ellas para ofrecérselas a los conductores de los autos detenidos por el semáforo. El chico tenía sus ropas sucias y gastadas, y los conductores que lo veían subían los vidrios ignorando las perfumadas flores que el pequeño ofrecía. El chiquillo corría por entre los autos intentando que una noble persona le comprara algunas de sus flores, sin embargo todos ignoraban su existencia. Cuando el semáforo volvió a verde, el muchachito se sentó en la vereda resignado.

Harry observó con atención desde la lejanía, el chico tenía cabello castaño, tez caramelo, y pequeños y simpáticos ojos que no llegó a distinguir el color. El ojiverde se sobresaltó un poco cuando el chico posó su mirada sobre él; se había dado cuenta de que Harry lo había estado observando; y éste corrió su mirada rápidamente y la llevó a sus pequeños dedos que jugueteaban torpemente con la corona de flores. Harry miro de soslayo nuevamente y el pequeño continuaba observándolo. El extraño de cabellos castaños movió su pequeña mano llamando a Harry y éste observó hacía todos lados desconcertado ¿El niño lo estaba llamando a él?. Harry se señaló a si mismo extrañado y el muchachito asintió ligeramente con una pequeña sonrisa.

El rizado observó hacia su madre, ésta continuaba con su ceño fruncido esperando impaciente por que la atendieran de una vez por todas. Se bajó de la silla de madera en un pequeño saltito y se escabulló por entre las múltiples personas que rondaban en la cafetería, observando a su madre con cuidado de que no lo viera.

Al salir, el niño castaño estaba en la vereda cargando el pequeño cajón de manzanas con flores y sonrió dulcemente a Harry en cuanto lo vio. Este devolvió el gesto con timidez.

-Hola, soy Louis.- Saludó el niño, aún sin borrar esa grande y blanquecina sonrisa.

-Soy Harry.- Dijo con orgullo el pequeño rizado mientras se señalaba a sí mismo con el pulgar.

-¿Tienes algo de comida Harry? Estoy hambriento.- Espetó el castaño mientras apoyaba con cuidado el cajón en el suelo. Harry negó ligeramente y el semblante del chico cayó.

-De acuerdo..., supongo que otro día sin comer no me hará daño.- Sonrió alegremente y Harry arqueó sus cejas.

-¿Tú no comiste ayer? Mi mami dice que los niños debemos comer todos los días para crecer sanos y fuertes.- Comentó el ojiverde.

-Sí quiero comer, es que no tengo de dónde sacar comida.- Murmuró el castaño frunciendo un poco sus labios hacía un costado.

-¿Y tu mami no te prepara comida?- Preguntó con inocencia Harry.

-Yo no tengo mami.- Habló por lo bajo y Harry sintió un nudo formarse en su corazón. -¿Me ayudas a vender un poco de estás rosas?, quizás pueda comprarme un sándwich pequeño.- Comentó con entusiasmo y Harry asintió alegremente.

-¡De acuerdo!- Sonrió anchamente el ojiverde.

Louis le tendió la mano a Harry y esté lo observó extrañado, pasando su mirada inocente por la sucia y lastimada mano de Louis hasta su rostro; para finalmente tomarla con seguridad. Ambos niños caminaron un par de calles para encontrar la avenida en dónde había mayor concentración de tráfico. Louis caminaba sonriente cargando el pequeño cajón en uno de sus hombros y Harry iba a la par de él, tomando su mano alegremente y de vez en cuando observando los dulces y pequeños ojos celestes del muchachito.

Al llegar, Louis tomó cinco rosas rojas de su cajón y se las entregó a Harry.

-Cuando el semáforo esté en rojo ve a ofrecer estas rosas a los conductores, debes ir a los autos más lujosos, esos son los que seguramente te darán mayor propina.- Louis explicaba y Harry escuchaba atento mientras asentía, quería poder hacer su trabajo bien, quería ayudar a Louis.

Cuando el semáforo finalmente pasó a rojo ambos niños salieron corriendo en busca de los autos de elegancia; Harry se acercó a un destellante auto rojo y un hombre de mediana edad lo recibió con una fingida sonrisa.

-¿Quiere comprar rosas?- Preguntó Harry esbozando su mejor sonrisa mientras le mostraba las rosas al señor; este le sonrió con lástima y negó con la cabeza. La ancha sonrisa de Harry desapareció de su aniñado rostro para ser reemplazada por una mueca de tristeza.

-De acuerdo, dame una pequeño.- Espetó el viejo y a Harry le volvieron a brillar los ojos. Asintió y le entregó la rosa al hombre, quién le pago más de lo que debía, pero insistió en que Harry se quedara con el vuelto.

Harry y Louis iban y venían por entre los autos, de vez en cuando, regalándose dulces y tiernas sonrisas de satisfacción. El rizado se sentó en el cordón de la vereda tratando de recuperarse un poco de su agitación, estar corriendo todo el tiempo había cansado mucho a su pequeño cuerpo. Louis se acercó a él de inmediato.

-¿Ya estás cansado?- Preguntó, sentándose a la par de Harry. El pequeño ojiverde, negó varias veces.

-Ya sólo nos falta muy poco ¡Mira!.- Louis sacó del pequeño bolsillo de sus rotosos pantalones unas cuantas monedas y Harry sonrió anchamente dejando al descubierto sus tiernos hoyuelos.

-Hey, ¡Tienes hoyuelos!.- Louis comentó mientras tocaba suavemente con su dedo índice uno de los hoyuelos de Harry. -Son muy bonitos.- Comentó y Harry se sonrojo levemente.

Luego de quince minutos ambos chicos habían vendido suficientementes rosas cómo para comprar un sándwich. Louis se dirigió con alegría a la primera tienda de comida que vio y Harry lo siguió por detrás, contagiado de su enorme felicidad. El dinero fue suficiente para comprar un sándwich grande completo y los ojos de Louis brillaban ante lo que veían. Ambos niños se sentaron en el cordón de la vereda, el ojiazul comenzó a sacar apresuradamente el papel de nylon que envolvía la comida y luego partió el sándwich en dos entregándole la mitad a Harry, quién lo tomó gustoso; ambos niños se sonrieron con ternura e inocencia.

-Sabes este ha sido el mejor día que he tenido en años.- Comentó Louis intentando masticar el gran trozo de comida en su boca. -Me gustaría que siempre estuvieras acompañándome, nunca he tenido un amigo.-

Harry sonrió levemente pero una enorme tristeza se formó en su corazón, él tampoco quería alejarse de Louis, también quería acompañarlo a vender rosas todos los días.

Louis terminó su comida en un santiamén soltando un suspiro de satisfacción.

-¡Estuvo riquísimo!- Sonrió complacido mientras se tocaba su pequeña barriga. Harry sólo lo observó sonriente con sus cachetes llenos de comida.

-¿Por qué traes flores en tu cabeza?- Señaló Louis con curiosidad. Harry se quitó la pequeña corona con rapidez, se había olvidado de que aún la llevaba puesta desde la cafetería.

De pronto entró en pánico.

La cafetería.

Su madre.

-¡T-tengo que irme!.- Se paró apresuradamente para marcharse pero una mano lo aferró antes de que tuviera tiempo de echar a correr, se dio la vuelta para observar a Louis y este sacó una pequeña rosa roja de su cajón y la acomodó entre los rizos del rizado.

-Gracias por ayudarme.- Sonrió tiernamente el ojiazul y luego le dejó un pequeño beso en la mejilla, Harry sintió cómo éstas se enrojecían rápidamente.

-De nada...- Sonrió, para finalmente luego de algunos titubeos, echar a correr, girándose un par de veces para sonreírle a Louis. No quería dejarlo, quería volver hacía él y seguir vendiendo rosas a personas desconocidas, no le importaría en nada dormir en la calle, vivir a la intemperie, él sólo quería estar con Louis.

-¡Es un pequeño niño de apenas seis años! ¿Es que esta cafetería no tiene seguridad? ¡Han secuestrado a mi hijo!-

Harry escucho los alaridos de su madre apenas estuvo en la vereda de la cafetería, trago en seco, sabía el regaño que le esperaba. Entró lentamente y la pequeña campanilla sonó, haciendo que todas las personas que tenían su atención en los gritos de su madre se giraran a observarlo. Apenas su madre posó su vista sobre él se acercó con premura y con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Harry, por dios! ¿En dónde estabas amor? ¡Jamás vuelvas a hacer una cosa así cariño!- La mujer lo abrazaba con fuerza. -¿Harry me oyes? ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así! Eres un niño pequeño, pudo haberte pasado cualquier cosa, los niños pequeños deben estar junto a sus madres, yo no sé que habría hecho si...- Su madre seguía hablando y hablando pero Harry ya no escuchaba, su mente se había quedado con el pensamiento de unos bonitos ojos azules, de rosas, de sonrisas, de esa extraña y pequeña sensación que crecía de sólo recordar a aquel niño castaño.

"El amor más puro que puedes encontrar es el de dos niños enamorados, dónde todo está permitido, una inocente mirada, un beso tierno, una flor...No importa si dura sólo minutos, el amor se basa en instantes que marcan eternidad."

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado! Es uno de los primeros os que escribí en mi vida, y originalmente está subido en mi wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/13565673-11-6-os-larry  
> (:


End file.
